


to think it's synthetic for someone to adore us

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Established Relationship, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Coital Cuddling, ProtoCreed, Short One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond is a post-coital cuddler. Alex is a post-coital angster. (or, Alex is a smol fuzzy bab who needs hugs but doesn't want to admit it)</p><p>inspired by <a href="http://firstjumperonfire.tumblr.com/post/122060495378/okcupidescapades-one-time-when-i-was-a-little">this tumblr post</a></p><p><a href="http://herus.lofter.com/post/1cadd542_10d8185f">Chinese translation on Lofter</a> by ccherus</p>
            </blockquote>





	to think it's synthetic for someone to adore us

Alex Mercer was not the hugging or cuddling type. For him, the action of grasping someone close was inexorably tied to the action of absorbing them into himself. When his arms were wrapped around someone, 99.9% of the time that "someone" was his prey, not his pal or paramour.

Hell, just having a paramour at all still felt strange most times. During the heat of sexual passion he often forgot how strange it was. Desmond had a way of flooding all lucid thoughts away with tidal waves wrought by skillful use of fingers, hands, lips, tongue, teeth... _cock_.

But afterwards, when the glow began to fade, Alex never failed to soon remember how different they were. He never failed to realize how bizarre their relationship was. The voices in his head said it was _queer- immoral- wrong-_ for them to be together like this, and Alex would be lying if he said he didn't kind of see their point. A human and a non-human: it was bestiality, wasn't it?

He quietly broached the subject once, but Desmond laughed it off, saying, "C'mon, man. Remember, everything's permitted."

"Being gay is one thing, Desmond," Alex said, facing the dark starless sky staring at him from the window. "But being... with me... You should be with another human."

"Hey, c'mere." Desmond snapped his fingers.

Alex turned over in the bed to face him. "Did you hear what I-"

"Yeah I heard." Desmond brushed a hand through Alex's hair and snuggled closer against his neck. "Look, Alex: you're sentient, you're consenting, and you're humanoid enough for me to think you're cute."

Alex growled a low warning. "Don't call me cute."

"How about 'huggable'?" Desmond wiggled one arm under Alex and pulled him into a loose hug.

Yes, Alex wasn't a hugger, but Desmond certainly was, and every embrace was still a little unnerving for the virus-man. "No, not 'huggable'."

"'Cuddly'," Desmond persisted, running a hand up through Alex's mop of messy hair. "Or 'fuzzy'." 

"Hrm." Alex shifted his weight awkwardly on the bed, unsure how to position himself, and finally settled his head in the crook of Desmond's neck. “I could beat the shit out of you,” he murmured against the warm exposed flesh, feeling the calm and steady heartbeat just below the skin.

"I know," Desmond said, and ruffled his hair again.

Slowly, cautiously, Alex reached an arm around Desmond, splaying his fingers over the firm curves of his back. _So supple- soft- weak- warm- human- trusting- ...nice_. "Don't ever forget it," he whispered.

 


End file.
